Wanted
by Nicoule-Curiosity
Summary: If members from Mustang's team were to revolt against the king and ran away for only Mustang and his remaining team to chase after them. However, one of theese members were his considered ex? Riza and 3 OC's are on the run from the Mustang's team. RoyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A Wanting Loss**

The sky was a clear blue, not a single cloud blanketed this supposed to be sad sky. The grass flowed with the current of the cold wind that blew from the north like waves on an open ocean, this caused many these mourners that gathered to this place today to clench their jackets a little closer. However when that breeze sent shivers down our spine it wasn't as close to the depression that were in our hearts. Locklin, that was the name was into our heads just as it was on the large gravestone in front of us, his voice and many memories echoed our heads like we saw him yesterday, many of those memories were happy but also followed by how he died and who he died for.

CLICK-CHACK-BOOM!

CLICK-CHACK-BOOM!

That sound of gun shots rattled the hill side, it signed the death of a military Captain, a son, a fiancé, a best friend, and a brother. A large group of people attended his burial, all people were verging on tears or shedding them like rain on a cloudy day.

Everyone began to leave for home except a few, 2 men and 3 woman. A brave man who was saved many times himself, Roy Mustang, he stood at the side of burial site of his dead best friend. His hat covered his eyes not wanting the despair in his own eyes to be shown. The other man was about 5,8', well built, an oval shaped face, dark auburn hair, pale white skin, he too stood at the grave with one of his arms rested around a woman's neck. That woman who stood beside this man looked exactly the same but her looks were feminine the auburn hair that rested at the bottom of her armpits-bangs parted at the left of her face with layers, hazel eyes, 5 4 ½'all of it was the same- she was his twin. She looked down at the grave, it looked as if she was holding something in from exploding. This woman was Raine. A taller woman with short midnight brown hair cut at the middle of her neck no side bangs just parted down the middle, green pastel eyes, 5,5', pale white skin was named Zoey. One last woman stood at the grave with the others, she was shorter than the rest, honey ginger blonde hair that was cut short with bangs to the left , round face, fair skin, her name was Lena. Lena and Zoey were Raine's best friends even despite the age difference, Lena and Zoey were 17.

Tears trailed down these two 17 year old girls faces rain skimming off the house roof, there eyes puffed and pinked from their crying, the despaired girl Zoey walked over to the twins and put a hand on Raine's shoulder and said " we're going-" but she could not finish with taking a sob "to meet you at home" Raine nodded her head in response knowing this was very hard for the two teenage girls and was surprised they were strong enough to be able to make it to the burial. With the response Zoey left with Lena however the one twin tagged behind them.

Thoughts rummaged their head on how strong Raine was, almost no tears fell from her face. The group of 3 left down from the graveyard to into the car in the parking lot south of the graveyard. Which then only left Roy Mustang and Raine Locklin. **Raine's POV**Once I saw that the girls left I felt more grief hit me and I fell to my knees and began to sob. The thought came to me what would happen I they died also, these thoughts hurt, and also my brother that he was gone too. He was my brother, my triplet. He gave up his life for his best friend, Roy saw the giref that filled me and what happened also and walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"He gave up **his **life for **you" **I said still in shock as I stared at the name Julian carved in the grave stone.

"I know" Roy mumbled "I know" We stood there quiet until he said" Its going to rain apparently, lets--" but the rain cut off Roy, it rained ever so lightly brushing everything like a mist.

An umbrella laid beside me although it felt invisible to myself.

Roy squatted down to pick up the umbrella. But my grief was so heavy I couldn't hold it in no more. My arms reached out for Roy's neck, my head placed on his chest I soon then began to cry. He leaned over me wrapping his arms around me and held me close, he rested his chin on the top of my head. I knew Roy for a long time since being best friends with my brother I also knew him quite well and eventually we also became friends, I was no Mary-sue. Him, Jullian and Maes were best friends, knowing Roy so well he took me out on a date…or 5. "You know I would do anything to bring him back" Roy whispered

"Yes, but then you'd end up like 'Shrimpy Edward'." I joked I felt Roy chuckle a bit which caused me to smile. "He said to me before you guys left he wanted to ask us if we wanted to teach him to become an alchemist.." Roy sighed. An uncomfortable silence fell among us."I would've any day. However you know I owe you my life for you"

"Me?" I asked in complete confusion

"I'll tell you another time"

**-----1 year later----**

**Alena's POV**

I sighed walking down one the hundreds of halls of HQ in embarrassment, however everyone else had a good time laughing at my misfortune. One hand was holding a coffee tray holding 3 coffees, the other hand held a report and in my mouth was a bag a bagels. I worked at Central as a state alchemist, a water alchemist, so formally it was Major Saluk. Keeping my head down I finally reached my destination, the door of Lieutenant-Colonel. Looking down at the knob of the door it felt like an old western showdown except to figure out how to open the door. I looked around the door again to read a very familiar plaque 'Lieutenant-Colonel Locklin'

"Ummm"I hummed with the bag of food in my mouth, it smelt so good so sure enough saliva began to wet the bag. How am I going to open---oh!

WHACKWHACKWHACK

"oww"I grunted from kicking the door."Come in" Lieutenant-Colonel answers REALLY!? I placed my head on the translucent window of the door hoping to leave a shape of my figure in the window, if they don't recognize me I will kill them. Hoping I was on time I looked at the time on my watch which read 8:45 am. I stood there waiting for someone to reply but all I got in response was echoes and insults from the room.

"Get the DAMN DOOR YOU LAZY DIRTY SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

"NO!" came another female voice

"I'll make you open that door"

When ever you hear that threat that "I'll make you" was basically the death threat, if you said no to that you knew that someone was going to get it. "FINE!" the female gave in. A thump hit the ground and I was greeted by Captain Nightly, but Raine preferred to call her Captain Asshole, but in my books it was just Zoey. I walked over to Lieutenant-Colonel Locklin's desk but again, in my books just Raine. I dropped the bag that was in my mouth on to the desk, coffee also along with the paper work fell to the desk. Finally I had the chance to sit down.

"Oooo , gimme gimme!" Zoey begged once she saw the cup in my hand labelled 'Zoey'. I only smirked "Its-"

"Its what!?" Zoey cut me off thinking I got her her favourite coffee.

"ITS-" I then sat down beside her on the black office couch that had at least one stain from Zoey and I. Her eyes widen with excitement that I might have gotten her favourite coffee, which I would never do- that coffee is a caffeine overload for one thing and that is one thing Zoey does not need.

"DECAF" I said spookishly waving it in front of her, almost like an librarian telling a horror story to youth.

"I hate you" She mumbles taking the coffee away and staring at it in horror. "How could you do such a thing"I ignore her comment and sit down beside her on the black suede couch, Raine ordered black knowing either Zoey or I would make leave a stain."Your bagel" I asked concerned hoping I got the right kind, although I knew Raine was not picky at all. 'Except for some stuff' she would say, I never really knew what though even if I asked she wouldn't tell me. "Gone" She said concentrated on her lap making me curious I cocked my head."Gone already?"

"Mhmm"

"You ate two bagels that quickly?!"

"No" she scoffed with a chuckle, looking down at her lap she brought up a-

"DOG!?" I said choking on my food."Shhhh" She hushed raising her finger over her lips."Mustang will kill you.."

"What he doesn't know wont kill him" Raine smiled putting her concentration back on the small puppy. The dog was brown with white paws and blue beaming eyes, he looked Husky maybe German Sheppard- I don't know but all I know he looked like he was going to get big. However, it was pretty cute.

"Sure is a messy eater though" Raine said brushing off some crumbs off the desk"Gets it from you" Zoey snapped right back Raine choked on her food and whipped the coffee tray right at our heads, I ducked in time but it nailed Zoey in the head. What caused Raine to choke after Zoey's joke was that it was a dirty inside joke between the three of us."Bastard" Zoey said rubbing her face where the tray met her face.

"Pussy" Raine teased smirking

Then thank god the phone rang interrupting their insults which would sooner or later lead to an argument."Ooo watch this!" Raine squealed setting her gaze on the puppy. The phone rang consistently till the answering machine came on causing the puppy to howl a high pitch squeaky voice. It howled at the machine?. We all began to laugh, it was just so cute until we figured out who it was

"Lieutenant-Colonel Locklin this is King Bradley, I would like to see you in my office** immediately**"Raine only sighed and got up, it was pretty common that she got called to his office either for playing a prank or 'accidentally' lighting something on fire. However, when he called he was usually trying hold back laughter this time it sounded serious.

One of the many pranks she played was posting a bunch of half naked pictures of some of the largest ego men in HQ, such as Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang, Alex Armstrong, Edward Elric these were only a few of the many men in HQ like this. How did she get these pictures were a miracle, probably down at the beach or something but boy it was great, these picutres were scattered every where across HQ ,places that you thought were impossible to get to. She herself saved a copy of each picture just in case she needed to do this again, Zoey saved a picture or two and gave one to me as joke herself. But I think every woman must have had a picture of Roy Mustang at the end of the day, im pretty sure nobody would forget that prank.

However, the last time we ever heard him this serious was when he called her down to tell her that her brother died. She took one last sip of her coffee and then

she slapped Zoey right in the back of the head and bolted for the Furher's office.

"FUCKER!" Zoey yelled standing on her knees and facing backwards on the couch towards the door. Raine peeked her head in the doorway and smirked

"FAILURE!"Raine teased, she was constantly bugging us and she called Zoey a failure because when Zoey tried for state alchemist title she failed the physical exam, however they were nice enough to set her as Captain.

Zoey and I were 17 and our birthdays were on the exact same day. I was a Water alchemist, Zoey was lightning, Raine and Roy were fire. Her and Roy studied together, I always felt like there was some sort of vibe between Raine and Roy, but we knew there wasn't. Just a very awkwardly best friend couple which made central constantly curious because, Roy Mustang one of the biggest man eaters ever, Raine Locklin one of the biggest man eaters ever.

**Raine's POV **

Walking down to the Furher's office made me worry a bit, but I kept it cool. Usually the Furher was cool and relaxed however he sounded stern. I sat in a chair across from King Bradley, the only thing from wanting me to hop across this table and strangle him was the large oak desk sitting between us. He slid a large package of possibly money across the table towards me. "If its anybody who can get them, its you" He said taking a sip of tea and setting it down on the table."I know I am, but, is there anybody else?"

"You, Hawkeye and two others of your choice. But I have a pretty good idea who that will be" he smiled

"Mhmmm"

"They are questioning Lieutenant Hawkeye. So the sooner, well, the better"

"May I leave your Excellency? "

"Yes"

I then slid the chair out away from the desk making it apparent that I left the chair scraped the floor, I walked over to the large frame doors and left.

I got back into my office and slumped down in my chair. I threw the package to Zoey and Alena."Read it to yourself, count it, then read it to me." I ordered opening one of my desk side drawers , they fiddled with the package but once they finally opened it their eyes widened to see the contents. Zoey counted up to 8,000 dollars while Alena read the note which held a few words."Targets: Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Maes Hughes" Alena's voice faded at the end in shock."What is this?…" Zoey asked concerned getting the wrong idea " ARE WE KILLING THEM!" she squeaked in fright and looked at Alena as if she was going to pass out.

Playing with the puppy that sat on the desk I made up a little white lie."We have to buy them lunch for the next 6months" I chuckled "No don't worry I wont kill your precious Elric brothers""SHUT UP" Zoey snapped while Alena gave me the deadliest glares in the world. One of Alena's glares were equal to Riza Hawkeyes's aura, they seemed to buy this bluff while Alena seemed to be a little suspicious but eventually bought it. While they starred at the wad of cash in there hands like it was a new born baby I slipped the other amount of cash in the side drawer of my desk which totalled up to 30,000 dollars. But I slipped a 100 dollar bill for lunch.

**Well I never realized how bad the other one was……wow….m'bad…. Well I hope you enjoyed this one and P.S That prank part well it's a true story except played on a secondary school teacher…IT WAS FANTASTIC**


	2. Nostalgic Lunches

The hundred dollar bill crumpled as I shoved it in my pocket, that sound caused me to think what might I just get for lunch, I could get anything or go any where. Or I should be thinking about what he was getting.~LUNCH TIME~

MEEEEEPPPPP MEEEEEEEPPP MEEEEEEEPPP!

"OH GOD DAMN!" I screamed launching up in my chair, that sudden alarm of noise scared the living hell out of me. I then re-adjust at my desk after my moment of feat and then realizing it was only my alarm on my desk. Slamming my hand up against the buttons of the alarm clock in a fit of rage that I ened up hitting it so hard I felt it creak and crack, I was pretty sure I almost broke it or did brake it. Hopeing no one was in my office I turn my head drowsily forward, to see if anyone was in the room. And sure enough someone was but it was only Fuery, although from my sudden out burst of fright it looked like he just crapped his own pants too.

"Lieutenant-Colonel…are you alright?" Fuery asked insecurely, adjusting his glasses. He stood at the front of the desk, adjusting the papers neatly that he probably scrambled when I jumped and scared him.

"Yea yea Fuery I'm fine thank-you" I yawned stretching my arms above my head and straightening out my legs causing me to wheel out from my desk, I sighed then relaxing and looking up at Fuery.

"How long were you standing there for?"

"I only just walked in, sir, were you sleeping?"

"No no Fuery of course not" I joked " I was-"

"Just checking the cracks in your eyelids, you say that one every time" a jokeful voice came from behind Fuery.

I peer my head around Fuery to see Havoc reclined on the couch smirking, he sat up and stretched also."And how long were you there for?" I asked wondering how long I actually slept for."About 16 minutes, keeps me out of paper work over at Roy's office" he smiled then getting up and standing beside Fuery."oh, well then I was-" I placed my hands underneath my chin and rested it there and thought for a moment "I was off in fantasy land" I smirked knowing I haven't used that as an excuse.

They did not look a bit surprised when I said that, made me think am I really that obvious or they were just expecting it. "Well then what do you boys need?"

"I'm pretty sure we came here to deliver the same message, I was sent because Havoc decided to stay here and not to come back like Colonel said. But- Colonel says that lunch is still on." Fuery sighed"

"Well then. Havoc you may leave but Fuery stay here for a moment would ya"I smirked

"Yes sir" Fuery replied insecurely.

I never really talked to Fuery alone in the office but this was essential."Alrighty, talk to you later Raine" Havoc smiled waving and began to walk out the door. As he walked it was only automatic that I checked him out as he left, I admit it, he was very hot to trot. When ever I said this around Liz and Alena they would only roll their eyes, so to bug them I'd say 'Let me put that in your translation very handsome' they would only look at me dully and sigh.

"Sir?" Fuery asked awkwardly catching on to what I was doing.

"Umm yes, Fuery" I said standing up and picking up the small dog that slept at my feet. "Watch him for me would ya please" I then got up to leave for the door before Fuery could say anythingand then I walked out into the hallway of central and made my way down the stairs right, left, down the hallway and another right and I was at Roy's office.

I had his whole office nailed down, **I **had this whole building engraved in my head. Arriveing at Roy's office door i placed my ear against it to hear if he was talking to anyone important, perhaps higher ups, I heard muffles and he sounded very full of himself, I had a pretty good idea to what he was up to, I opened the door quietly and shut it quietly hopeing not to be heard, and sure enough there was Roy undisturbed by my entrance and was facing the window on his phone. The window light shone through glinting off of everything making it that much more shinier almost god like. Roy too was very handsome, and gorgeous himself, but however, he was my brothers best friend and sibling's best friends are off limits as far as I know. Our friend ship was like 2 little girls or 2 little boys, just constantly telling each other everything. That's all just Best Friends, but I sort of felt some little spark between us.

"No…yes…but….I'm sorry doll-" Roy said this when ever he was going to dump another girl, what a tramp. I smirked at this thought and begin to lip the rest of what he would say knowing this off by heart., sort of like a child to afraid to sing a song aloud so they will air lip the words.

"But this just isn't going to work. I am a military man and I need a woman who understands that…no, you don't understand the way I need you to love…a woman who can make me relax not one that is clingy I am sorry but I need to go now Bye.." Roy hung up the phone pleasurably, sighing he then stretched like he was on top of the world.

"Oh but love you are as clingy as a spider monkey I am sorry but I need a woman who can make me relax as in make love to me every 5 minutes and cook me my 3 meals every day" I mocked him in a low voice waving my hands about, although it was nothing compared to his deep baritone voice, I did this while leaning up against the door smirking. Roy laughed and smiled as he grabbed his uniform coat that restend on his desk and walked towards me, I smiled and threw the keys at him that fell right into his hand sending a spark flying as he clasped his hand together which came shooting towards me. "GOD DAMN!" I yelled ducking from the small blaze that came from him and hit the door."Woops" he laughed taking off his gloves and stuffing them in his pocket."Yea, woops" I said sarcastically as I opened his office door.

Roy smiled giving a small chuckle, I don't know but I had a pretty good talent at making people laugh, I even manage to get laughs out of Riza here and there. We made our way down through central down to the parking lot then to my truck, I drove us to work this morning so, he has to drive me to lunch. The drive was about 10 minutes to this café on the edge of central. As he drove down the street we came to a red light, the day was nice, the evening was going to be even better though. I look to my right outside the window and there stood Alphonse, Edward, Alena and Liz.

"Those girls" I mumbled shaking my head side to side

"What?" Roy asked looking my direction

"Those girls say that there is nothing going on between them and the Elric two"

"Maybe there isn't" Roy tried to insist "look at us"

That sort of depressed me the words 'look at us we're best friends' but what ever I am Lieutenant-Colonel Locklin the female tramp, I have other men to occupy myself with.

"Yes, But not when your 17 and have raging hormones not to mention but also crushing on teenage boys" I chuckled

After we arrived at our destination, Roy and I sat at a small café table, it was small café but very decadent, reminded me of home back down south. The cafe was cramped with people due to the time and popularity of this place. Every cashier, waitress, and I'm pretty sure a waiter couldn't help but stare at Roy. Ever since Jullian's death Roy has sure matured about woman, I asked him why but he never really told me. But sure enough, just** our **luck, a skanky, tall, blonde, decided to waiter me and Roy, she stood right at the side of the table, on Roy's side, she might as well have been sitting on his lap. Blue eyes, tanned skin, skinny, I'm pretty sure it was Malibu Barbie.

"Would you like any sweets" She said looking down at Roy, probably just dieing to get into his pants.

"Not from you" I spat at this skinny Malibu Barbie girl smiling. She stood there for a moment shocked blinking like a 3 year old would after losing their lolli pop, after her little baby phase was over she walked back over to the cashier stand where the rest of her Barbie friends stood giggling. Roy smiled and looked down."What?" I asked Roy straightened out his back, puffed out his chest and he batted his eye lashes, is he mocking her?"Not from **YOU**"He mocked me in a girly bitchy tone, nope, sure enough he wouldn't mock her, he would mock me, of course. But seeing Roy do something like that made me laugh, very hard. After my laughing fit I then noticed why she was standing so close. A single piece of pink paper stuck out from his shirt chest pocket. I reached out for it."huh?" Roy said not knowing what I was doing. I open up the single piece of paper and read aloud its contents.

"Brittanay 238 789 2983" I giggled at the fact that this girl was about 17 and Roy was 26, 9 years that's not pedophile at all. We began to joke about it to the point where we were on verge of tears from laughing. Calming down I brushed my bangs out of my face and took the last sip of my smoothie. I looked up at Roy who was doing his bewildering womanizer smile, I tell ya that smile made my blood run. It was so gorgeous, he was gorgeous, which made it even more gorgeous, basically….he's gorgeous.

After paying for lunch we left down the street and towards the truck, I observed everything as we walked, that was one thing I was good at, being observant. Observing details and memory were one of my good habits. Making it to my large black truck I went for the passenger's side of the truck, my arms swaying at my side there then came a grip on my left wrist. I look behind myself to see Roy grabbing my wrist with concern written on his face, he looked down at me, it was enough to give me butterflies in my stomach.

"Raine…" He said pulling me in a little closer " I know its been about since that-"

"I KNEW IT. ALL ALONG THIS WHOLE TIME YOUV'E BEEN MAKING EXCUSES BUT WE KNEW IT!" This sudden outburst came from the alley beside us. Down that alley the sound of the outburst was traced back to Ed. There with Ed stood also Al, Alena and Liz they stood there with wide eyed stares, Ed pointed his finger while Liz flashed her camera snapping pictures of this scene but then running away before I could realize what was happening.

"You know that's going to take about a week of explaining to insist them that nothing happened" I said still in Roy's grip.

"Maybe two" he said

Still, We bolth knew these photos would get to Hughes then all around HQ. However I was going to miss these lunches with Roy, and I'm pretty sure he was going to also. What ever Roy was going to say at that moment he decided not to say he said ' I don't think nows the time'. Well that left me thinking for the rest of the day, but i wondered most how much time I had before Riza and I had to leave with 2 other subordinates for a chase we sure wouldn't forget.


	3. Time To Go

SURPRISE!

**Well everybody, long time no see, perhaps more like no read BUT I AM BAAAACKK. I really have no excuses why I was gone, but at least I'm back with another chapter. Let me do a recap, (1) Go read (2) The (3) other two chapters, c'mon two chapters is not going to kill you. But I'm not going to go on I hope you enjoy this. I'll try not to cheap out on you again folks. **

**5 pm**

The apartment buildings on the old military lot began to cast long shadows that stretched along some of the many old brick roads. The only few moving shadows were those of military personal. Riza Hawkeye, Lena Saluk, Zoey Nightly and Raine Locklin walked contently down towards their homes, it would only be so long before they left them though. The three of them stopped at a point in the road and gazed at each other before leaving. Lena seemed to be confused by how Riza was with Raine. Sure they were friends, however the only time she ever went over to her house was to retrieve something. However, Riza carried a large back pack which seemed to be decently full with something.

"So Riza, spending the night at Raine's? Or what seems to be more like a week?" Lena asked

"My house is under renovation"

"And what about Black Hayate?" chirped in Zoey

"Doggy daycare"

"BUT!" Raine interrupted "We need to get goin, so we will see you guys tomorrow" Raine began to walk away down the street opposite of where Lena and Zoey lived. Lena and Zoey turned around and made their own way home.

**Zoey's Point Of View: 8:30 p.m**

Lena and I shared a two bedroom apartment on the military lot. It was snug, quiet, warm, and sort of secluded from the main street of apartments compared to where Raine lived. It was my own utopia. I laid in the dark on my bed, I stared at the shadowed roof of my bedroom. I was completely engulfed in thoughts of paradise. I needed an adventure I thought to myself, perhaps a vacation would be nice. I began to think of such an adventure, It made me smile, and with that I slowly closed my eyes to only continue imagining the perfect utopia. I fell asleep to such a perfect adventure.

**9:30 p.m : Raine's Point Of View**

The garage was nice and cool, it chilled my skin from my usual warm temperature. The garage was fairly large, it was enough to hold my three beauties: my car, my truck, and my bike. One of the few pride and joys I have I in this world. I threw my bag in the back seat of the leather interior mustang. The shade of blue that dressed the car dazzled me every time. I adjusted myself in the drivers side of the mustang, the feeling of me seated in the car felt powerful, full of pride, not to mention gorgeous. I took a deep breath in smelling the car interior which reminded of my old days of being undercover which consisted of danger , adrenaline, love, and rock alternative music. I fastened my seat belt and looked at Riza who seemed to think different of my car. As I put the key in the ignition my gaze remained on Riza, My eyebrow cocked up as I stared at her. "What is the problem" I asked with my fingers sliding up and down against the silver car key which I was dying to turn to bring this journey to a start."Nothing." She replied throwing her bag in the back. She opened the door and sat down probably just as quick as she threw that bag of hers in. She clicked her seat belt in and adjusted the seat, she looked at me dully. However, when was Riza ever satisfied? I readjusted my gaze to the keys and turned them igniting the car, it came to life with a giant purr. I gave a quick howl smacking the sides of the steering wheel, I haven't gotten this kind of excitement in a long while.

"Its like I just released the purr of a wild jungle cat" I said reversing out into the street.

**9:45 pm Lena's Point Of View**

"Leeeenaaaaa"…"Leeeeeeeeennnnnnnaaaaa"…

The voice was faint but I began to open my eyes to a blurry figure. I made out a blur but then fairly quick I realized it was Raine, she moved up and down very quickly. Then it occurred to me **she** wasn't moving, I was, She had her hands on my shoulders pushing me up and down on the bed shaking me violently.

"FRIGGIN DAMN IT LENA GET UP" She hollered "WE NEED TO GO NOW!" her grip released on me and she left towards the door. "What is going on?" I sat up intently knowing that this was no joke. I slipped out of bed and put on my slippers on, and stood up still only half awake. "WE NEED TO GO NOW! I HAVE YOUR BAG LETS-" Raine suddenly interrupted herself with silence, but that silence was soon filled by faint sirens…police sirens. "WHAT DID YOU DO" I screamed. She did not reply but only began to run away down stairs, I followed her down. The ears on the bunny slippers bounced off my shins as I sprinted down the stairs. The front door was open and I sprinted out to see Riza literally throwing Zoey in the back of the car, not wanting the same fate I sprinted over into the car. Before I could sit properly, the petal was to the medal and we were gone. Zoey was obviously knocked out cold judging by the way her body fell and hit the back of Raine's seat when we sped away.

**Next day - 8:15 am - Havoc's Point of View**

All of Mustang's team was called to the Furher's office for a emergency meeting. Raine, Riza, Zoey, and Leena could not be found although. We all sat in chairs in front of a projector, the furher sat behind his desk whispering to Brigadier General Gran. I could really use a cigar right now, but before I could ask to be excused the lights dimmed and the furher stood. Roy to my right and Breda to my left I decided to ask Roy what was going on. No offence to Breda but Roy mostly likely would know what going on. He only replied with a shrug, if he didn't even know something must big must have happened.

"As you all see you were all brought here to something that was addressed as an emergency. However, I shall now label this a extreme matter. Last night we had a break in to our most confidential files which concerns our whole country. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Lieutenant Colonel Locklin have broken in and stole the files containing the most top secret information of our country. If we release such a thing over the news there might be a invasion searching for these two girls by other countries maybe even leading to a Region war. So I brought your team here for a mission." At this point the furher sat back down in this chair. " Colonel Mustang, you and your team will be going to capture the two-"

"Four" The Brigadier General interrupted "That Zoey and Lena two"

"Right, four. Although, I want them back alive within two weeks. Now we assigned the two sectors of the team. Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc, Maes Hughes, Edward and Alphonse Elric will be the team in the field. Fallman, Breda, Fury…You three will be here tracking transactions and security cameras. Now get to it"

The chiars cried as they slid across the floor as everyone got up from their seats. Damn it I need a smoke…I began to renegade through my pockets for my lighter.

"Jean Havoc, will you remain here for a moment" The furher asked. I'm pretty sure...I shit my pants when he asked me this.

**Ed's Point Of View -**

I grumbled as I walked down the hall ways, what could Zoey and Lena have to do with this? Raine is such a bitch, and Roy says nothing about his own team turning against him.

"Brother?" I said nothing but shrugged my shoulders as I continued to think what they had done to possibly be involved.

**Roy Mustang's Point Of View **

I stood out my window gazing at the court yard and people doing work as I stand up here and watch down on them. I constantly thought of any possible reason why my team would do such a thing. But the strangest thing, why is it that Raine did not say a single thing? Maybe we were not as close as I thought. I reached my hand for my back pocket for my wallet, I pulled it out and opened it up. Prying my finger at the top for a slit in the wallet I finally managed to open it and slid a picture out. Jesus…Why do I still carry this around? I gave a short silent chuckle at my own self embarrassment. I tucked it back away in the secret pocket and began to change into the clothes the Furher assigned us. A suit and a pair of reflective aviators, how stereotypical…


End file.
